Footsteps Series 3: Meeting The Winchesters
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Rawhead & Bloody Bones. While on a mission with the League, they run into the Winchester brothers, and a small truce is called as they work together to try and figure out what exactly is happening in a small town. Dean & Chloe & Sam & League


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural/Smallville.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table at Livejounral. Prompt of the day #62: Ghoul.

Sequel to "Letting Go" and "Rawhead And Bloody Blones", in that order, though can be read on its own I guess.

Shout out to **DarkWolfYingFa**, whose review gave me the idea for this.

Spoilers? Season 8 of Smallville, Season 1 of Supernatural.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe looked at the two men struggling on the floor, but she knew that they knew it was impossible to get out when what was entrapping them were _metal bars_. She turned to look at Clark, who was in suit, and shook her head at him with an amused smile before walking towards the males, unable to believe that out of all the times she could have met them, it was during a job for the _League_ that she had.

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

The men stopped struggling immediately, looking up at her in surprise and confusion.

"You know us?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"You _know_ them?" Ollie, dressed up in all of Green's Arrow's glory, echoed the question.

"Who are you, lady?" Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

Chloe ignored the questions, bending on her knees in front of them, glad for the outfit and mask she wore as Watchtower whenever there were chances of her being caught, and her identity put into risk. "If _you two_ are involved, this is definitely a hunting case. _Not_ a 33.1 case."

She aimed the last comment behind her at the three superheroes standing behind her.

Sam's gaze went from her masked face to the men behind her, and then back again.

"They attacked us, Watchtower." Bart stepped forwards in his red Impulse suit, appearing by her side in a second. "They can't be trusted."

Dean snorted. "Says the demon. Or _whatever_ you all are."

Bart stiffened.

Chloe stood and put a hand on Bart's arm, stilling him. "Don't." She narrowed her eyes at the men. "What did you see?"

"You mean other than the fact that this one moves faster than you can blink and that one over there bent _metal_ around us?" Dean snapped. "I don't know what the Green Fetish can do or what _you_ do for the matter, but----."

Sam continued to study them silently. "Dean, I don't think they're demons."

Dean frowned and turned to his brother. "Then what _are_ they Sammy? Shapeshifters can't do the things these freaks can."

Her team growled threateningly but Chloe put up her hand to silence them.

They didn't know the Winchesters, didn't know what they faced every day, so they couldn't understand that it was normal and _smart_ for Dean and Sam to think this way.

Sam sent his brother a glare before returning his attention to Chloe. "I'm Sam."

"She already knew that." Dean reminded in a dark voice.

Sam ignored him, looking up at Chloe.

The blonde (well, technically a redhead since she was wearing a wig) could see why Sarah had had such a crush. "Watchtower."

Sam looked a little disappointed but still nodded in understanding. "You mind telling us what you and your friends are doing here, Watchtower? You are obviously after the same hunt as ours, and you had a suspicion it was a hunt, but you thought previous it had to do with something else?" He paused. "33.1?"

"33.1 is _none_ of your business." Ollie grumbled, stepping forwards. "And we have _nothing_ to say to you further." His hand came down on Chloe's shoulder. "C'mon Watchtower. Let's leave them for the cops to find."

"Can't do that." Chloe sighed, remembering what she'd discovered a month ago. "This one is supposed to be dead, and if he reappears alive the cops will have him behind bars for mass murder."

"_What_?" Clark stepped forwards, growling, protective.

"Oh, it wasn't really Dean committing the murders." Chloe turned to Clark, reassuring. "After I realized he was still alive I went to St. Louis and dug back up the body myself, and examined it. It was a shapeshifter. Classic, really."

Sam observed her in shock.

Dean blinked, looked grudgingly awed. "Lady, who _are_ you?"

Bart turned to Chloe. "Are you telling me you _dig up corpses_ during your vacations?"

Ollie narrowed his eyes. "You and I are having a long conversation once we get back to Command Central."

Clark folded his arms over his chest, backing up Oliver.

Chloe winced before turning back to the Winchesters. _One thing at a time_. "So, if this isn't 33.1 related, what do you think could be happening to this town?" She wanted to know.

Sure, she was a hunter, but she was still quite new to it and the journal she'd nicked off the of the body of a dead hunter on one of her first hunts really hadn't been that filled. She was still filling it with information from all of _her_ hunts, hoping that if she died, it would help the _newer_ generation as it'd helped her.

She bent to their level. "What does your father's journal say? Does it speak about anything that could do something like this?"

"How do you know about dad's journal?" Sam asked, while Dean looked like he didn't know _what_ to think anymore.

"Well, I've met a couple of the people you've helped, and they all said that you would get your information from your dad's journal." Chloe admitted. "Sarah Blake is doing fine, by the way. She actually employs a psychic now so that he can feel the aura of each and every piece they acquire at the store so that what happened with the Merchant family portrait doesn't happen again." She noticed the look of relief on Sam's face, but there was no longing when she'd mentioned Sarah's name. "And Charlie, the girl you saved from Bloody Mary? She's studying to be a lawyer so she can help Hunters who get in trouble with the law."

Dean blinked. "Really? A lawyer dedicated to helping _hunters_?" He made a face. "Coulda really used one in St. Louis."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, trading amused smiles with Chloe.

"What's all this about hunting?" Clark asked, confused. "What do they hunt? What haven't you told us, Ch---Watchtower?"

"Not _now_ Boy Scout." Chloe stood, turning to him. "Get them out of the bars, we're going to need their help."

"We don't play nice with other people." Dean warned as Clark moved in front of them and undid the metal curled out their bodies.

"We don't work with outsiders _either_." Oliver snapped back.

"Look, if you two want to hold a 'lets see whose dick is bigger' contest go ahead and do it once these people are safe! You don't like working together? Big deal. Sacrifice a little for the better of mankind you _big babies_." Chloe placed her hands on her hips, glaring at them both.

Oliver sighed and nodded.

Dean turned to Sam, eyes warily on Chloe. "He has the super strength but _she_ scares the _crap_ outta me, man."

Sam chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Dean, I'll protect you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and jerked away from him. "_Bitch_.

Sam grinned.

Chloe shook her head. "Can we all be professional now?" Hearing no complaints she smiled. "Good. Now let's get to work."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her mini Command Center in the motel room, Chloe pressed her earpiece and kept her eyes glued on the screens all around her. Now, in addition to the dots that read Impulse, Green Arrow, and Boy Scout, where two more. One read Imp (Imp for Impala) and the other read College Boy.

Shaking her head at the names each brother had chosen for the other, Chloe hacked into the satellite stationed above them and data streamed into her many computers, and onto the screens all around her.

While her boys and the Winchesters weren't exactly going to end up as the 'bestest' of friends and braid each other's hair as they gossiped into the night, a truce had been made between the hunters and the League, and they'd worked together, figuring out that a large family of ghouls were working through each home in the town.

Chloe had called in a favor to a psychic friend of hers, and the woman had given Chloe, while under trance, the names of the ten people who were actually ghouls and when she'd done a search on those names they all were people who lived in the town. Not that she was surprised, she trusted the psychic, but she also liked to verify her facts before acting out on blind faith.

As she's shared a couple of hunt stories with Dean and Sam she'd realized that her boys were listening in shock, Bart more than a little impressed, Clark and Oliver disturbed that she'd been in that sort of danger without them there to back her up. She knew that she wouldn't hear the end of this when this hunt was over, but she'd leave that dread for another time.

Following the pattern of the nights in between the disappearances, Chloe'd realized that the next victims would be killed and eaten tonight, the ghouls then shifting to take on their visage before stalking new victims and killing and eating them, the cycle continuing.

The way to kill a ghoul was to shoot it in the head, so everyone had been given weapons and each had two ghouls they were in charge of hunting down before they took new victims.

Throughout the night Chloe guided each member of the HunterxLeague team, eyes vigilant on the screens and the images downloaded from the satellite feeds she was able to warn them of any dangers hiding in the darkness, and before dawn her team were all back at Command Center, tired and some somewhat bruised, but otherwise well.

"Wow, those freaks were as hard to fight as metahumans, and it didn't help that I'm not exactly the best shot!" Bart complained from where he sat on the ground, turning to Dean. "So you and your bro hunt stuff like that for a living?"

Dean nodded, in a good mood now that the monsters had been killed. "Yeah."

Sam was leaning over Chloe, where the blonde (still wearing her red wig and mask still on) was going over the satellite feeds and uplinking to the satellite itself, deleting those feeds so that no one could access them later on in the future.

"How did you learn how to do all of this?" Sam asked, in awe, as he leaned his weight on the back of her chair.

"I was possessed by an alien super computer called Brainiac." Chloe admitted, not needing to see her team to know the three men were wincing at the memory. "Boy Scout managed to exorcize it out of me, or kill it inside me, I'm not exactly sure which, but the artificial intelligence remained behind, so I know all these nifty things without even having learnt them." Pressing the delete key, Chloe watched as the encrypted data she'd sent to the satellite went, and erased the feed she wished hidden.

"She was a whiz at hacking in high school anyway." Clark surprised her by admitting. "Brainiac only enhanced her intelligence."

She shot him a grin.

Dean shook his head. "An _alien_ super computer?" He snorted. "There are _no_ such things as aliens."

Everyone in the League laughed, except Clark, who frowned as he folded his hands over his muscular chest. "We prefer the term: Intergalactic Travelers."

Dean's eyes were wide and comical. "_No way_! Are you saying you're a---?"

Clark frowned and looked away.

"_NO WAY!_" Dean ran his hand over his shortly cropped hair. "An _alien_, Sam! An _ALIEN!_"

Clark even had to smile somewhat at the excitement and disbelief in the hunter's voice.

"So the crop circles and the abductions…" Dean's eyes widened in sudden realization. "They _aren't_ baloney!"

"Most of them are, actually." Chloe admitted, swirling around in her chair to face them. "But we _have_ come across crop circles and abductions that are real. Those are what _we_ hunt, amongst other things."

"There are other things other than the supernatural, to hunt?" Sam asked, surprised. "Other than _aliens_?"

The League shared a look and nodded, but didn't say anything further on the topic.

Chloe phone rung and she went to pick it up. "Watchtower speaking." She frowned as she heard the voice on the other side of the line. "Aquaman, what is it? Did something go wrong on your mission?"

Oliver was standing up immediately.

Chloe listened as AC told her what'd happened. "Shouldn't Cyborg be able to do that by him...oh, I see. That changes things." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just wrapped up with the boss and the others so just uplink your location to us and we'll be there two minutes tops."

"Boss?" Sam asked Bart, who motioned to Oliver.

"_Really_?" Dean whispered to the younger boy. "I thought _she_ was the boss."

Bart smirked. "Yeah, well, Green Arrow is only the boss in _name_. It's Watchtower who's really running the show."

"I see." Sam nodded.

Chloe's watch began to beep as the location of the rest of her team began to appear on the screen and she memorized it before looking up. "Okay boys, time to ship out. Black Canary somehow has found herself the guest of some Arabian sheik with connections to 33.1 and Cyborg ran into some trouble while trying to bypass the security systems. Apparently he connected himself to the mainframe and somehow managed to download a virus into himself."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

She played with her watch before the watches the League were wearing beeped as well. "I've sent the information to you all, we're to meet Aquaman and Cyborg, who had to shut himself down to slow down the infection of the virus to his hard drive and database until I can get there."

The men nodded.

"I'll take back the equipment back to the base, then I'll meet you all there." Clark announced, and in a flash he was gone, along with some of the computers, the door flying open with a bang.

"He's _fast_." Dean whistled.

"What? Boy Scout?" Bart snorted. "I'm _way_ faster than him!" And with that he grabbed Oliver and they both disappeared in a flash.

"He's taking Green Arrow to the Rendezvous site and will be back for me in a second." Chloe explained as a gust of wind came back through the door and _more_ equipment vanished. "And _that's_ just Boy Scout."

Sam and Dean just shook their heads, in shock.

She grinned. "You know, it's nice to have met you two. I know so many different people you've helped, who speak _wonders_ about the Winchester brothers, and its nice to see that you both live up to their stories."

Dean smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Sam grinned at her. "So, will we be seeing you again…Watchtower?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "I work for the League and hunt on my time off, so we're bound to cross paths some other time."

"We'll have to buy you a drink next time." Dean announced, giving her the famed Dean Winchester Drop-Your-Panties smirk she'd heard the females gush so much about.

It _really_ was effective.

"Sure." She nodded, smiling at him, before turning to Sam. "And you, keep this guy in check. I don't want to hear about you two in jail or dead or anything, okay? The world needs more hunters."

Sam nodded.

She paused, giving him a searching look through her lashes. "I keep into contact with Sarah sometimes. Would you---would you like me to pass on a message to her?"

Sam frowned slightly before shaking his head. "No, that's okay."

"Okay." Chloe pulled a strand of red hair out from her face and behind her ear giving a little gasp as wind gushed around her and she was suddenly pulled up into Bart's arms. "Give me warning next time, Impulse!"

"Ay, my 'Licious. Do not scold me, you break my heart." Bart grinned cheekily.

Rolling her eyes at him as Clark rushed passed them, got the last equipment, and disappeared once more, Chloe turned to the brothers one last time. "See you, Dean, Sam. It was nice working with you."

"You too." Dean agreed. "It was…educational. I mean, c'mon, _aliens_. Gees."

Chloe laughed.

"You ever going to give us a name?" Sam pressed.

"I did." Chloe smirked. "It's _Watchtower_."

Sam opened his mouth.

Chloe squeezed Bart's arm and the speedster understood, rushing away at that very second.

Chloe pressed her face into Bart's chest, shielding it from the wind, and smiled, wondering when she would bump into the Winchesters again. And if it were on a hunt, would they'd recognize her without the mask and wig?

Her smile grew.

_We'll just have to see, won't we?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


End file.
